Cornered
by MaxShipper
Summary: Life on the surface has been wonderful for everyone's favorite skeleton. He has a wonderful job, a beautiful house, and the best husband ever. But when he's harrassed late one night, he's not the only one affected, his souling has been hurt too. Contains Papby, Soriel, mpreg/skelepreg,and skoobies.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: _skeleton being beat up, possibility of losing child, humans are jerks, skelepreg_

 _Also, Wic belongs to skelepreg on tumblr, as does Hearther, who will appear later_

* * *

"Hey freak!" a gruff voice echoed through the empty streets. The tall skeleton turned towards the voice, raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Do you need something, human?" Papyrus asked, switching the heavy bag to his other arm. He was used to the poor names that the humans in this part of town called him.

"Yeah, we got a bone to pick with you!" A higher voice giggled. The tallest of the pack stepped in front of Papyrus, snarling as they poked his swollen mid section. Papyrus backed up slightly, wrapping a protective arm around himself. He glanced around, searching for a way out. Unfortunately, the three humans had surrounded him, which meant the only escape route was the ally way behind him.

"Well, how can I assist you?" The skeleton questioned, deciding to try and take the peaceful way out. The short human on the right smiled at him, but not in a comforting way. This smile was much more… menacing.

"You monsters have caused us humans a lot of problems! Taking our land, stealing our jobs, and now you're buying milk from our gas stations!" they shoved him, making him drop his bag.

"That's not true! We bought our land with our money, and we earned then jobs fair and square! Only a few of us have gotten jobs with humans!" Papyrus protested. The leader slapped him across the side of the face, causing his skull to whip to the side. The other two pushed him to the ground, kicking his skull. The skeleton curled into a ball, trying his best to protect the unborn souling.

"There's already enough monsters crowding up our town, and we sure as hell don't need any others!" The third thug exclaimed, stomping on Papyrus' skull. Papyrus cried out as he felt his skull split.

"Please! Let's just talk about this!" He begged. Another firm kick to the skull, and everything went black.

"-y-rus! Pa-rus!" Papyrus groaned, raising a hand to his skull as the broken screaming echoed in his head. God, it hurt, and he was pretty sure he felt a crack. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots from his eyes. After a few minutes, he was barely able to make out a small figure in the darkness.

"Frisk?" he asked. The young teen nodded quickly, their hands flying up as they began rapidly signing. Papyrus squinted, trying to make out what they were saying, but despite the fact they were sitting rather close, he wasn't able to see anything other than a moving blur.

"I can't understand." The skeleton managed to get out. Frisk's face scrunched up. They licked their lips and set their hands down.

"Y-you dis-pear, fore din. Long, no see. Grill get scared. We sa-ch, I 'Ind. You, broke. Sol, Kay?" They started wheezing, quickly covering their mouth with their elbow. Papyrus sat up as soon as he heard the last part, but immediately regretted it.

"Augh!" he cried out, doubling over as a wave of pain washed over him. He pulled his shirt up a bit, looking down at his ectoplasm belly. Then soul was nestled near the top, it's usually bright glow a lot dimmer than he would have liked.

"F-Frisk, I need you to g- ow! Get my phone a-and call W-Wic! A-and get Grillby!" Frisk nodded, a determined look on their face. They pulled the skeleton's phone from his pocket, quickly pulling up the midwife's phone number. They held the phone to their ear as it began ringing, swallowing hard.

"Hello?" A calm voice answered.

"Wic, Pap hurt! Sol, hurt! Pap, crack, lot!" They exclaimed, praying that the candle monster would be able to understand.

"Frisk? Okay, I need you to calm down." Wic responded. Frisk took a deep breath, trying again.

"Pap, pain. Sol, hurt. I call. Need Wic. Then Grill." Frisk explained, fighting the urge to have another coughing fit. They winced as Papyrus let out another scream.

"Okay, put me on the phone with Papyrus. Then I need you to get Grillby. Can you do that for me?" The human clicked their tongue in response, passing the phone to Papyrus before running off to grab the bar tender.

"W-Wic, h-h-help." Papyrus begged, orange tears falling from his eye sockets.

"Breathe, Papyrus. I need you to tell me what happened." the midwife comforted. Papyrus let out a shaky breath, trying to recall the previous events.

"I-I was getting m-augh! Milk, and th-these hum-mans attacked me! I woke u-up in an a- ow! Alley with F-Frisk sc-screaming." Papyrus explained.

"Okay, how long were you out? Are there any cracks?" Wic questioned. Papyrus could hear her moving about her house, gathering her things.

"Tw-two hours? I th-think. I h-have a cr-crack- OW! On my sk-skull." Papyrus leaned against the brick wall, closing his eye sockets in pain.

"Get Grillby to take you home, I'll be there in about ten minutes. You both need to channel magic to the souling." right on que, a bright glow filled the dark alley as Grillby dashed to his husband's side. Toriel followed behind, watching her child as they explained.

"Papyrus!" Grillby called out, kneeling down next to the shaking skeleton. Papyrus weakly smiled up at him.

"W-We need to he-heal the souling." Papyrus choked out. Grillby nodded, placing a warm hand on the exposed stomach. Papyrus closed his eyes and focused, praying as hard as he could that the souling would live.

"My child, text your father that we've found his brother. I need to help heal him." Toriel instructed. Frisk nodded, taking their mother's phone. The goat monster knelt by the couple, placing a glowing paw on the skeleton's skull. Papyrus groaned, trying to channel more magic to the souling. Darnit, why wasn't it responding?

"I-it hurts." Papyrus muttered, leaning against his husband. Grillby wrapped an careful arm around the skeleton.

"Please, Papyrus, hold on." Grillby begged, sooty tears falling from his eyes. God, he couldn't loose Papyrus. He couldn't deal with that, not again.

"I'm sorry." Papyrus muttered, as everything once again faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh this is finally done I'm sorry it took so long**

 **Anyways, I've gotten really attached to this story and I'm making it a complete fic, but since I'm busy (and get sidetracked easily), I might need some help planning chapters. So if anyone's interested, send me a message.**

 **Warnings; hospital, mention of stillborn (is that the word idek)**

* * *

Grillby rung the bell as he finished another order, waiting for one of the human waiters to take the order from the counter. He glanced at the phone again. They had promised to call if anything happened, but what if something happened and they couldn't call in time? What if Papyrus fell? What if-

"Boss, we need another round of burgers!" one of the waitresses called, causing the flame monster to jump. He nodded, placing a few more on the grill. He had to focus. Everything would be fine.

"Hey, Grillbz! Got any news?" a patron called as he sat down at the bar, picking up a menu. The bartender shook his head, focusing on the burgers he was cooking. The patron ordered, sitting back and chatting with the human at the bar, a newer customer. Grillby remained focused on the food, allowing the chatter of the bar to become white noise.

 _Ring!_

The elemental jumped at the sudden sound, nearly dropping his spatula. He scrambled to get to the phone, quickly answering it.

"Hello? Is this Grillbert Aster?"

"This is him."

"Ah, perfect! We'd like to inform you that Papyrus has woken up, his magic is slowly stabilizing and he has nearly full HP."

"Oh, thank Asgore," Grillby let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his soul feeling ten times lighter. "What about the souling?"

"It's stabilizing slowly. Dr. Amelia requests that you come in as soon as possible, both for a magic donation and for her to talk with you."

"Yes, I'll be there in just a few hours," Grillby finished talking to the nurse, hanging up and putting one of the waitresses in charge until he returned. He pulled on his jacket as he ran out the door. Gods, he hoped everything would be okay.

* * *

"Papyrus!" Grillby exclaimed as threw open the door to his husband's room. The skeleton looked towards the door, reaching out his arms, a small smile gracing his features. The elemental raced forwards, firmly wrapping his arms around the skeleton. He breathed in deeply, simply basking in the scent of his lover. Gods, how he'd missed that heavenly scent, of sauce, and snow, and something uniquely Papyrus.

"I missed you so, so much," the soon-to-be mother mumbled, gently pulling back. Orange tears gathered in his eye sockets, the white pinprick in his left eye duller than it should be. Grillby gently cupped his husband's skull, rubbing under the small crack. A larger crack, more like a fracture, from his eyesocket to the top of his skull.

"S-sorry to interrupt, Mr. Grillbert, but y-you need to m-make a magic donation, and then we need to talk," a small mouse monster said after a few minutes. Grillby reluctantly released the skeleton, who moved over a bit to make room. "I'm Dr. Amelia. N-now, as you know, th-the attack has left some permanent scars. Y-you'll probably need some glasses i-in order to see properly."

"It can't be that bad, we'll get some matching ones," Papyrus smiled, gently squeezing the elemental's hand. Grillby nodded, gently massaging small circles on the skeleton's hand. He knew the bad news were coming up, that's how it always went.

"H-however, the souling w-went without magic f-for a long period of time during the b-biggest point of gr-growth," the doctor pushed up her glasses, trying her best to stop the stuttering. "Th-this could have disastrous results. However, due to the souling receiving treatment so quickly, the side effects sh-should be minimal."

"What kind of side effects?" Grillby asked quietly. The skeleton squeezed his hand even tighter, trying to hide the wave of fear washing over him.

"I-it could st-stunt their growth, ranging anywhere fr-from simply b-being born earlier to a disability. The worst is that i-it doesn't f-form, but that's very unlikely." the doctor assured them.

"Y-you mean, they could fall?" Papyrus's voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and he wrapped an arm tightly around his stomach. The souling quietly sent reassuring thoughts to their mother.

"Yes, but I don't think that'll happen. Still, w-we want to make sure nothing happens, so you'll have to stay here for a couple weeks, until the souling is born."

"Will I be able to go home after that?"

"So long as nothing happens, then yes," the doctor jumped down from the chair, shaking hands with the couple. "Visiting hours start soon, and I'm sure your family will want to see you. Make sure to eat everything given to you, you need to get your HP back up."

"Thank you, doctor." Grillby shook her hand firmly. As she left, he turned to his husband. The skeleton was shaking, his arm still cradling his midsection. The bright tears slowly rolled down his cheekbones, his breath coming out rough and shaky.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll be okay." Grillby assured, placing his hand next to Papyrus's. The souling bumped against the warm hand, sending joyful messages to their mother.

"Wh-what if they f-fall, Grillby?" Papyrus questioned, his voice breaking at the end. He couldn't loose them, he couldn't deal with that.

"They won't. I promise. We'll be fine," Grillby pressed a gentle kiss to his skull. He grabbed the practically untouched tray of food from the table, handing it to the skeleton. "Eat, I'll take care of the souling."

Papyrus slowly ate his food, the two sitting in silence as the minutes ticked by. Grillby had moved so that he could wrap his arm around the skeleton without touching the IVs, his hand placed over the souling. Papyrus slowly ate, his usually large apatite diminished. Of course, Grillby couldn't blame him, they usually cooked their meals. A loud knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!" Papyrus called. The door opened, and their small family filtered into the room. Sans walked in, waving lazily at the couple before plopping into the nearby chair. Frisk ran in after, tugging at their mom. Their normally squinting eyes were now wide, determination filling them.

"Pap, are you okay? S'the souling okay?" they asked, their fists clenched as looked up at the skeleton. "They messed up your face, that's gotta hurt! Are you okay?"

"I am fine, tiny human, it is nothing the great papyrus can't overcome! I'm sure our next makeup session will help my face not look so 'messed up'." The skeleton replied, ruffling the child's hair. They rarely ever talked more than a few words, barely even sentences. He was glad to see they were so worried about their cousin.

"My child, please, keep quiet. There are other patients resting, and Papyrus needs to rest as well," Toriel scolded. Frisk nodded, folding their hands in front of them. The former queen smiled, looking up towards the skeleton. "I apologize, Papyrus. They've been on edge since you've been here, this is the most vocal they've ever been."

"Yep, the kids have been all riled up," Sans smiled, rubbing his stomach. "Even Flowey kept asking when you'd be back."

"They wouldn't let him in cause of what he did when I fell at school," Frisk explained before Papyrus could ask where the cranky monster was.

"Frisk, why don't you go play your games while we talk to Papyrus?" Toriel suggested, gently rubbing the child's hair. They nodded, reaching into their mom's purse to get their gameboy.

"So, how long do you have to stay here?"

"Until the souling is born," Grillby answered, still not moving from his husband's side.

"Well, that shouldn't be too long at least. Only a few weeks," Sans reached over, gently squeezing his brother's hand. "We'll visit ya whenever we can, okay?"

"Thank you, brother." Papyrus replied, gently squeezing back. A gesture they used as a signal when they were children. I'm here, we're okay.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay for top long. Frisk has a meeting with their club tonight, so we have to head home and get everything set up. Sans, are you sure you'll be fine getting home?" Toriel asked, turning to her husband. The skeleton waved his hand dismissively, a lazy smile plastered onto his face.

"I'll be fine, just go so you aren't running late." he assured her. She nodded, leaning down to kiss the skeleton.

"Tell everyone goodbye, Frisk," she stated. Frisk stood up, closing up their gameboy. They ran over to Papyrus, wrapping their arms around him.

"Bye, Papyrus!" they called as they followed their mother outside, and Papyrus couldn't help but notice the glint of determination in their bright red eyes.


End file.
